New Host REMADE
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Its remade for all the misteaks I made, and copying for the real anime, only because I'm new, plz plz plz forgive me. A girl wonders in to the Host and meets some werid people. ITS A NEW YEAR. What will happen? Love trianles
1. Host Ideal

New Host **REMADE**

Host Ideal

It was a new school year. Everyone was happy to see people, but Tamaki, wasn't to hug Haruhi to death….. Hunny and Mori, and still there. Kyoya is even smarter, and Hikaru, and Kaoru, are up to no good, and Tamaki, is still trying to get Haruhi. And Haruhi is still trying to be a good host, and not a host DOG.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Haruhi walked over to the knocking door, wondering why anyone would knock, on the host club door. As she opened it, Haruhi saw a girl standing at the door, about a year younger than Haruhi. She had dirty blond hair that was in pony-tails. With brown shinning eyes. She had a black mini school uniform skirt on. With a white top, that had a red bow, in the middle. And hanging on her back, was a backpack.

She looked up at Haruhi, and smiled. She greeted," Hello, miss. My name is Nikko. I'm a new student here, and I'm afraid I'm lost. Could be nice and show me the way to the front office?" Haruhi blinked at the neat little girl. She was speaking so-so-so adult like. "Haruuuuhiiiiii!" Tamaki cried. "Come on! We need to get ready for the day! New Year! New girls! And none for you!" "SHUT UP TAMAKI!" Haruhi yelled, mad. "Tamaki, who is that girl?" Hikaru asked, knowing Tamaki would get worried about a girl being here he didn't know. Tamaki got up from his chair and pointed at the girl, with his other, bend across, his pointing hand.

"Haruhi, who is that girl?" Haruhi looked at him and sighed," If you listen maybe would have heard her name." Nikko bent her head over to see the other Hosts. "Hello young men, my name is Nikko. It's a pleaser to meet you all." Nikko bowed her head, and her upper part of her body. Then smiled when she came up.

Tamaki, who was frozen to see a girl of her age here, smiled warmly, and introduced," Hello, young miss, my name is Tamaki Suoh; I'm the king of this Host Club, and Welcome to Ouran."

Tamaki pointed to Kyoya," This here is Kyoya Ohtori, The Shadow King, if you want to call him that." Nikko looked over at the Twins and pointed to them," I'm Hikaru, and my brothers name is Kaoru." Hikaru said pointing at him then his brother. "Oh! Oh! Hi! I'm Hunny! And this is Mori!" Hunny said jumping up and down. Pointing to him and Mori. "And hello, I'm Haruhi; I'm a new person as well in the Host Club. If you need anything just ask me, I wouldn't try to ask the men around here. There just get you confused." Haruhi said with a smile. _He acts like a girl ……_ Nikko thought to herself. "Now then let's show you to the office." Haruhi reminded. Nikko remembered and nodded. But was stopped by the listening Tamaki. "Stop right there Haruhi. This young lady must need to be charmed if she came to the Host Club." _He needs to listen more……_ Haruhi thought mad. "IF YOU WEREN'T LISTENING SHE WAS LOST!" "Idiot" Haruhi mumbled under her breathe. Nikko walked in front of Haruhi and bowed and waved.

Haruhi walked off with Nikko to find the office. As they were gone Tamaki came up with a plan," That little girl was so sweet. I think she should join….." Tamaki asked. "That is not a good idea." Kyoya informed. "WHYYYY?" Tamaki asked sad. "Idiot, she is a girl! Only boys allowed!" Hikaru yelled, reminding him of the rules." BUT HARUHI IS A GIRL!" Tamaki argued. They all looked at each other and nodded slowly. "You're right, but she has to look like a boy, just like Haruhi…" Hikaru said. _But Haruhi looks cuter as a girl, than a boy... _Hikaru thought. "Then it is settled. Nikko will join……


	2. Our Baby Host

**Our Baby Host**

Haruhi walked down the halls beside Nikko. Nikko had a cat backpack on. "So, you like cats?" Nikko blushed and nodded slightly. She grabbed her skirt nervously, and blurted out," Um… Haruhi could you be my friend?" Haruhi blushed a little from it being a surprise. Haruhi nodded and smiled.

In a few more minutes, they were at the office. Nikko walked in and Haruhi waited. Haruhi saw Nikko mouth something and smiled and nodded.

She came out a few minutes later, and smiled." Haruhi…. Can you show me to my classes?" Haruhi blinked shocked, and nodded slowly. _She is coming to are school? I mean she could but she would have to be really rich! _Haruhi thought. Nikko handed her a piece of paper that had the letter "Classes" on it. As they walked to her classes Nikko got nervous again. "It's okay Nikko. If you every need anything just come ask me!" Haruhi repeated.

As they got to her first class, she saw it was her same class. "Hey we have this class together!" Nikko smiled happily.

The next class was the same, and the same, and the same! "Nikko you have every class with me…." Haruhi said confused. Nikko jumped in the air with happiness. "Yay! I'm with Haruhi!" Nikko said as they walked down the hall to the 3rd music room. "Welcome." Everyone said as Haruhi opened the door. "Err... Its just Haruhi and Nikko… NIKKO!" Tamaki screamed with joy. Nikko blushed as he came and hugged her. Hikaru pulled Tamaki off and informed," Nikko, don't take it personally, he is just a pervert!" Kaoru laughed, and fell to the floor, rolling. Nikko ran behind Haruhi to hide from Tamaki. "Stay back please!" Nikko said with a joking smile.

Kyoya, pushed up his glasses and announced, "Starting today Nikko you are a in learning Baby Host…..


	3. Nikko's Gift

Nikko's Gift

_Baby Host? What is that?_ Nikko asked herself. "A BABY HOST?" Haruhi yelled in shock! "But why a baby?!" Haruhi asked again. "Because she is a girl as are you, Haruhi…" "WAIT HARUHI IS A GIRL!?" Nikko screamed surprised. "Of course, couldn't you tell?" Tamaki asked. "No! I thought _she_ WAS A BOY!" Nikko fell to the ground confused, and shocked. Hunny looked at Nikko and smiled," Its okay, Tamaki didn't know either. So don't be sad." "But Tamaki is a BAKA!" Nikko said, getting up. "Hahaha!" Kaoru said laughing, to the floor.

Nikko looked a Tamaki, waiting for him to be a drama queen. "Mom!! Is she true?!" Kyoya looked at Tamaki but said nothing. "Haruhi, is something wrong with Tamaki?" Nikko asked, still looking at Tamaki. "No. He is just in one of his episodes." Haruhi replied, giggling. _Episode? Don't crazy people have those? _Nikko thought to herself, once more. "Okay, know we should make young Nikko, ready. It's going to be a crazy day, now that she is with us…..

Hikaru, looked at Kaoru, and shook heads, at each other. They grabbed, Nikko by the arms, and ran to the changing room, at lightning, speed.

"Mori, get some makeup, from the nurse." "Tamaki, get a hold of your self….." Kyoya said looking at the gray Tamaki. "Kyoya, what do I do!?" Hunny asked jumping up and down, in front of Kyoya. "Hunny, you go get a uniform for Nikko, Hikaru must have forgotten."

"And I will call the hair designers." Kyoya said, as he opened up his cell phone.

* * *

Mean while, "Put this on, now." Hikaru commanded. "Come on Nikko, I think you'll be a cute as Haruhi!" Hunny said happily. "OKAY JUST GET OUT!" Nikko yelled, pushing them out of the changing room. "Nikko let us see how it fits. Okay?" Haruhi asked. "OKAY HARUHI!" Nikko said, with a high voice. "Haruhi… I think Nikko, still thinks you're a boy…" Kaoru whispered, in Haruhi's ear. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEACK TO MY HARUHI, IF IT IS SOMETHING YOU CAN'T SAY OUT LOAD!" Tamaki yelled. Pushing Kaoru away from Haruhi. _BAKA!_ Kaoru yelled to himself.

Nikko, pulled the creation away, and walked out. "……." Everyone couldn't speak. "CUTE! JUST TOO CUTE!" Tamaki boomed out. "Um…." Nikko, blushed at the comment. "Tamaki, she looks like a mini Haruhi, just looking more like a girl..." Hunny smiled. "What do you think Haruhi?" Nikko asked. "I think you look cute…." Nikko blushed violently. "Haruhi really thinks that!?" Nikko spun around in circles smiling. "I think she looks more like a boy, if you do something with her long hair..." Haruhi said. "Your right, but how? Yours was cut, before you became a host…" Mori reminded. "Yeah, but I think we could cut her hair to her shoulders?" Hunny asked. "The hair designer will be here shortly. In the mean time let's test her out."

"Welcome, the Host Club is Open" Haruhi said as she greeted the 'customers' in. "Ah…. The new Host is so cute!" Said a one girl. She blushed at the first sight she saw Nikko. _God, if I get kissed by one of these girls, I'm going to run to the nearest wall, and crack my head open, from the force of hitting it…_ Nikko thought. "Don't worry. These girls know better than to kiss any Host Club member. We kiss them…." Kyoya said with a devilish smile. _WHAT THE HECK! DID HE READ MY MIND?!_ Nikko thought shocked, and inched away from Kyoya. "Don't worry Nikko I can't read minds…" Kyoya, said once again….

_He is so lying, but I better just stay away from him, when I'm thinking, just in case…_ Nikko walked over to Hunny, and asked," So what do I do again?" Hunny smiled," Just get some ladies, and start talking to them…. And when you do, they pay money…" _Money? Am I being used, or just being used…?_ Nikko looked at the girls that were staring at her. Nikko walked over to them and greeted, "Hello young ladies. I'm Nikko; I'll be talking to you today." "AHHH SHE IS A BORN NATURAL!" Tamaki yelled. "What is wrong with Tamaki?" Asked one girl. Haruhi looked over at Nikko and smiled. "Haruhi, Haruhi!" Yelled one girl. She waved her hand in the air, telling Haruhi to come. But before she could get over there something tugged on her shirt, "Haruhi….. I need help…" Haruhi turned to Nikko, and asked,"What is wrong?" Nikko blushed and said, "One of them is asking about my life, but what do I say?" Haruhi smiled and said, "Just tell them the truth, but don't tell them about you being a girl." Nikko smiled and blushed at Haruhi, than ran back to the girls. "She sure is a natural, right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded and they looked at Nikko. Hikaru shifted an eye, to Haruhi, and looked at her. _But your better, Haruhi, and much cuter…_ Hikaru thought, as he looked at Haruhi, smiling. "Hikaru, I see you smiling!" Kaoru said pulling on Hikaru's cheek. "Stop it Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. As they were fighting, Haruhi looked at Nikko, and smiled, "I think she will be like a mini me… she follows me around, and always blushes at me..." Hikaru looked at Haruhi, and blushed. _Me too, Haruhi me too…_

_

* * *

_

_OKay! This is my 3rd chapter! I hope you like it! There might be some love triangles going on in the next one!_


	4. True Love

True Feelings

"Haruhiiiiiiiii!" Tamaki yelled as Haruhi walked in the 3rd music room. "Nikko isn't here yet!" "I now, she is doing something for a teacher real quick." Haruhi walked over and set her bag down on a chair. "Today's theme is Knights and Princesses!" Hunny said smiling as he jumped in the air. "Let me guess, my and Nikko, are the Princesses?" Haruhi looked annoyed. "Correct!" Tamaki hollered. "I'm here!" Nikko said as she entered the room. "What are you doing dressed up?" Nikko asked. "Come on Nikko, we need to put on princesses dresses." Haruhi said grabbing Nikko's hand. "Dresses? What for?" "The Host Club has themes each day, and today is Knights and Princesses. You and Haruhi are the Princesses!" Tamaki said squealing like a girl at the thought of Haruhi in a Princesses dress. "A Princesses!" Nikko said as she jumped up in the air with glee.

Haruhi looked for a dress, that would look not, that girlish. "Haruhi why don't you wear girl cloths that much? Or at least try too?" Nikko asked. "I feel more comfortable, with people thinking I'm a boy." Haruhi smiled. Nikko stared at Haruhi and wondered _If I dressed like a boy too, would I feel better too? _"Haruhi are you done?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi pulled back the curtains; she had a pink dress on, with gold frills. Her hair was curled, with a pink ribbon holding up, the top part of her hair. Nikko had a blue dress on, with gold frills, also. Her hair, was in a pony-tail, and braided. And a blue clip, clipped to the top of her hair.

"HARUHI!!!!!!" Tamaki squealed. "Haruhi, looks cute, and Nikko too!" Hunny complemented. "I think Haruhi, and Nikko should wear girl cloths more often, don't you think Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded unable to speak. _Haruhi, looks cute… very cute, but why do I feel strange, seeing Nikko, she-she-she- she looks very cute, too… but why do I feel this why?_ Hikaru thought. Kyoya, said nothing, and slid his glasses up, to the top of his nose.

"Welcome, The Host Club is OPEN!" Hunny greeted. The guests walked into, a room, which was made to be a castle, with flower gardens, and butterflies, flying around.

"Haruhi, you look so cute, as a girl." One of the girls said. "Yes Haruhi you do, but why a princesses?" Another one asked. "Haruhi is a sweet, as one. And must be treated like one," Tamaki informed. _Shouldn't he be with his 'costumers'? _Haruhi, thought. "Haruhiii! Could you come here for a second?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi got up and said," Sorry ladies, but I'm needed, will you excuse me?" The girls nodded blushing. "What do you want Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. But before she new it, she was swiped, off her feet, and leaned back, with Hikaru holding on to her, with his hand on her back, and another one on her head. Hikaru looked over at the steaming Tamaki, and grinned. Everyone in the room, stared waiting to see what would happen. The girls started to squeal, while the Host Club members stared waiting to see what Hikaru was going to do to Haruhi. "HIKARU, YOU LET HARUHI GO RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki hollered, over the girl's loud noise.

Haruhi didn't know what to do. What could she do?!

Just the Nikko ran towards Hikaru and pushed him off balance. His tripped, and fell to the floor. But Tamaki came at the right time and cached Haruhi, before she fell.

Nikko looked at Haruhi and smiled, "Your right, they are perverts!" Haruhi looked at Nikko and nodded with a smile.

_SHE PUSHED ME! TO THE GROUND! AWAY FROM HARUHI! THAT-THAT-THAT- THAT WAS SOOO COOL! EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO DO THAT! I WASN'T GOING TO KISS HARUHI, WELL NOT YET, BUT STILL! _Hikaru, thought blushing, but not noticing he was while he was thinking. "Look Hikaru is blushing!" One of the girls yelled, pointing to the red faced boy.

Hikaru, looked up, all red faced like a cherry. _CRAP!_ Hikaru got even more embarrassed. He got up and ran out the other room. "Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled chasing after him.

Haruhi, looked at Nikko, and smiled, "Thank you Nikko." Haruhi looked at the door, and it stood open. _I wonder what Hikaru was going to do? I wonder why he even did it? _Haruhi thought. Nikko looked at the door, and hung her head down, sad. "I'm sorry; I just didn't want him to like KISS you!" Nikko blurted out. Tamaki heard and went into his drama stage and went into a corner. Hunny looked up at the door, and smiled,"Don't worry, Nikko. Hikaru was just messing around. They always do that. They call _her_ they're toy….." "_Her_?" The girls around them started to whisper at the word _'her'_. "What does Hunny mean by her?" Asked one of the girls. "Don't worry, Hunny must still be a little sleepy from his nap, and must of mightn't him" Kyoya, informed. All the girls, nodded at the scary Kyoya, and walked out the door, to go home. "Good by, and thanks for visiting the Host Club." Nikko, yelled at the last of the girls. "I wonder where Hikaru and Kaoru are?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Hikaru open the door." Kaoru yelled from the other side of the Bathroom door, pounding. "I'm not going to come out. NOT UNTIL I DIE!" Hikaru, yelled. His heart was still pounding. "HIKARU! COME ON OUT!! IT IS ME!" Nikko yelled, from the other side of the door. "NIKKO!" Hikaru yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BY THE BOYS BATHROOM?!" Hikaru yelled shocked. "I'm here to check on you. Haruhi is worried. Please come out." Nikko confirmed. _Haruhi? She was worried? I-I-I-_

Hikaru opened the door, and walked out. He was stopped by the smiling Haruhi and Nikko. Hikaru blushed. Nikko came up to Hikaru and grabbed his arm and pulled him, Kaoru was waiting by the Host Club door. He had a devilish smile on his face. As he saw Nikko hugging his arm. She smiled up at him.

_I don't know why…… but I think I like Nikko, and Haruhi……

* * *

_

OMG! I LIKE MADE THIS VERY LONG! It seems long to me, I don't really know if it is... anyways! WHOOT! Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review! Theres love cooking! 


End file.
